


Brewed with Love

by Banashee



Series: 65 Random Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Comfort Food, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hot Mess Clint Barton, Hot Mess Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banashee/pseuds/Banashee
Summary: Caffeine addiction, mutual pining, friends to lovers and a whole lot of fluff. The perfect recipe for a small IronHawk love story.*+~(...)He's tired. So, so tired. And cold. Briefly, he can make out a shuffling figure making it's way past behind him and when he turns around to look, all that's visible under a mountain of blankets are two fluffy-socked feet and a tousled mess of blond hair.Tony pours two mugs of coffee once it's done, and pads into the living room. When he hands one of the richly scented, steaming mugs over, the pile of blankets says, “Oh, hey, thanks.” in Clint's voice and he makes space on the couch and lifts up one corner of the blanket for Tony to crawl under. He does – sharing body heat sounds like a great plan right now.(...)
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: 65 Random Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606429
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159
Collections: Assassin Twins + Tony





	Brewed with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt list thingy with my dear friend @banana_ink.  
> Full prompt list can be found here:  
> https://banashee.tumblr.com/post/190342596571/65-random-writing-prompts
> 
> *+~
> 
> The first one is, of course, about my two favourite, caffeine addicted idiots in love.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Brewed with Love**

**1)**

Bleary eyed, Tony enters the kitchen at 2am. He just crawled out of his workshop because he ran out of caffeinated drinks, so he ventured out on his hunt for more. Because let's be honest, he lives on the stuff.

Lucky for him, the room already smells of coffee. Fuck yes. Someone or something out there loves him. He sighs happily.

On the table – literally on the table top and not a chair, because fuck proper use of furniture, Clint sits cross legged in his sweatpants and an ancient looking shirt, drinking pitch black coffee straight from the pot. He looks up when he notices movement by the door.

Tony moans “coffee.” and he must look pathetic, because the archer just hands over the pot, lets him chug about half of what's left and waits patiently to get it back.

“You're the best.” Tony says, sluggishly patting him on the arm, then he snatches a few cookies off the counter, which are still warm because life is great sometimes, and makes his way back down to the workshop.

**2)**

He's running late for a SI meeting that he really has no interest in actually attending. But being the boss/owner of a multi billion dollar company, he doesn't have much of a choice really.

Tony sighs unhappily. Hopefully, there is some coffee left that he can grab before he needs to run out the door.

And really, half the team already sits around the kitchen table, munching on various pieces of bread and pastry. There's also coffee. He really does love these people.

“Hi, morning, I'm late!” Tony announces to the room in general, greeting them with a quick wave and he rushes past the table and to the coffee machine to grab a quick cup. Only there is a travel mug, with his name hastily scrawled onto an obnoxiously pink post-it note stuck it. Also a paper bag that contains something no doubt delicious right next to it. Tony blinks in surprise.

“Uh, thanks? To whoever packed this?” He asks a bit stunned because in all honesty, he didn't expect this.

“A little bird did.” Natasha informs him, with a small smirk and that's really all the information he needs.

When Tony takes the first sip on the way to his meeting, the coffee is pitch black and strong enough to wake the dead. It's perfect.

He smiles.

**3)**

“Urgh.”

It's one of those days where Tony just feels chewed up and spit back out three times over. Caffeine sure would help (or _sleep,_ for that matter.) but it would require him getting up. Which he really doesn't feel like doing.

Then, a hand appears in front of his face and it holds a steaming mug of coffee. The heavenly scent creeps into his nostrils, shaking awake his spirits and he blinks at it.

“Huh?”

“Coffee. You look like shit right now.”

“Charming as always, Clint. But thanks.”

“Sure thing.”

When he looks up he's already gone. Tony can't help but feel a little bit disappointed by that.

**4)**

The night is cold, wet, stormy and down right gross. Miserable. It's one of those nights where no amount of blankets is enough to keep warm, and Tony shivers despite the many layers he's wearing. Despite the climate controlled tower, the chill still creeps in and leaves them cold even with the heat on, or a burning fire place flickering in the corner.

Tony stares at the coffee machine, willing it to brew faster. It doesn't. Fucking bastard.

He's tired. So, so tired. And cold. Briefly, he can make out a shuffling figure making it's way past behind him and when he turns around to look, all that's visible under a mountain of blankets are two fluffy-socked feet and a tousled mess of blond hair.

Tony pours two mugs of coffee once it's done, and pads into the living room. When he hands one of the richly scented, steaming mugs over, the pile of blankets says, “Oh, hey, thanks.” in Clint's voice and he makes space on the couch and lifts up one corner of the blanket for Tony to crawl under. He does – sharing body heat sounds like a great plan right now.

Once he's settled down next to his friend, they share the space and coffee in silence, which is unusual, but not uncomfortable.

A little while later, Clint puts his empty mug on the small table nearby, and when he disappears back under the blankets, his head comes to a rest on Tony's shoulder. He lets him, smiling a little and putting his free arm around him.

One thing that surprised him when the team first started to spend more free time with each other had been, how oddly cuddly their archer could be, especially since all of them had witnessed him not only threatening but also inflicting physical harm to pushy people who wouldn't keep their hands to themselves. But he's comfortable here, with them. With Tony. And this is a rare gift that even he recognizes, and refuses to jeopardize it.

Maybe he enjoys this more than he should. But then again, he's seen Natasha shoot him “Don't you dare fuck this up” looks more and more, and he had no idea _why_ , but now...

Feelings. Not his strongest suit.

The noises of rain and thunder are the only sounds filling the room, that and the calm, even breathing of two people close to each other. Tony snuggles a bit closer, and lets it all lull him to sleep. It's been a while.

**5)**

When Tony wakes up, he's a little bit upset to find he's alone in his own bed. But then, a very faint memory of him waking up on the couch, cocooned in a nest of blankets and the warm, steadily breathing body of his friend-teammate-maybe-possibly-crush creeps back into his head. He remembers longing and wanting this, not as a one-time thing but... More. So much more.

It scares him a bit, so last night he carefully freed himself and went to go to bed, alone and a lot colder than the place he's left.

All of this hits him like a truck, first thing in the morning and he pulls a pillow over his head and yells a muffled “Fuck!” into it.

“Good morning, Sir.” JARVIS replies smoothly to his little outburst, and gives him the date, time weather and plans for the day as usual. Another fucking meeting. Of course.

Tony sighs heavily, and remains silent for a moment.

“Sir?” JARVIS asks, and he sighs again. “Thank you, J. I'll be right up.” he grumbles, and only gets up after a few more minutes stewing over his thoughts in bed. He continues in the shower, losing track of the time and if it wasn't for JARVIS he'd have stayed in there for another three hours.

As it is, his AI pulls him out of his funk, and Tony needs to run once again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm late!” he's sprinting out of the elevator, finishing his tie and faintly hoping his socks actually match. But it's a quiet day, and the only two people in the kitchen are Steve, who is doing a crossword puzzle in the paper, and Clint, who may or may not be asleep with his eyes wide open – he's perfectly capable of that.

Tony's heart stops a beat, but he lifts one hand in greeting, dumps coffee into a travel mug and turns, taking one messy bite out of the toast that Clint is currently holding in his hand and runs back out.

Steve looks after him with a mixture of wonder and amusement on his face, then he asks Clint,

“So when did that with the two of you happen?”

But Clint just blinks and says,

“Huh?”

**6)**

He nearly does a glorious spit take. Then Tony splutters.

“ _Blergh_ , what the fuck? Why? I trusted you!”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Clint takes back his mug, from a thoroughly disgusted looking Tony who hands it over in horror, and drinks a long swig.

“You. You absolute fucking monster. You ruined perfectly good coffee with a ton of sugar and cream. Why? You are the only sane person around here who I can trust with the important art of brewing the perfectly dark, strong coffee and now? This? I'm hurt, I'm telling you.” he keeps complaining, and yes he absolutely is a drama queen. Nothing new here.

Tony looks at Clint like a betrayed sack of flour.

He chuckles in his mug, keeps drinking the... Uncharacteristically altered cup of coffee. If it's still in there. Somewhere. Only now, Tony realizes that Clint looks... Tired.

“It's just that kinda day, y'know.” he shrugs and turns back to the table.

“Oh.”

Like comfort food, or drink, in this case, he realizes and suddenly feels bad for making fun of it.

“Bad day?” he asks, cautiously, and gets a small nod accompanied by a hum.

“Wanna go watch a movie?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not.”

They move to the couch, and settle down with a movie. About half an hour in, Tony gets back up to refill their mugs. When he hands one over, he says,

“There is some coffee in your sugar.” and it gets him a huff of laughter, which he chooses to count as a win. In a spontaneous fit of bravery, he shifts a little bit closer to Clint and takes one of his hands. The archer freezes in surprise for a moment, then he gently squeezes the hand holding his own.

“Hey.” He says quietly, and Tony looks over questioningly.

“When the movie is over, can we talk? I think that would be good.”

“Yeah, absolutely. I, uh, I guess this is gonna head where I hope it's going to?”

To his surprise, and delight, Clint lightly kisses him on the lips.

“It is.” he says simply, but he's smiling now, looking a lot happier than before.

*+~

**Prompt No. 15 – "There is some coffee in your sugar"**


End file.
